


While You Were Sleeping

by mypoisonedvine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dark fic, Degradation, Drugging, F/M, Kidnapping, Mention of blood, Pain Kink, Slapping, Somnophilia, Spanking, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoisonedvine/pseuds/mypoisonedvine
Summary: you wake up with no idea where you are, but you aren't alone...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	While You Were Sleeping

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

The sound was the first thing you became aware of. Your eyes were heavy, so heavy you couldn’t open them, as hard as you fought. All your effort led to one brief sliver of light, but it was gone so fast you couldn’t process what it was.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

You heard yourself moan softly as you tried to stir, but your whole body was half-numb and as dense as lead.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

It was faster, and louder, until it suddenly stopped. Something shifted after that… something outside you, and something inside you.

“Your turn.”

Hearing words tore one more layer of your sleep away, and you managed to open your eyes for just a moment longer, long enough finally to see your surroundings for a second.

You were face-down on a bed; no sheets, just a mattress. It shifted again, and you realized another weight was settling onto it. 

Something warm ran down your spine. Fingers? Was someone touching you? And not through clothes, but straight onto your skin.

_…am I naked?_

You fought through the static tingling your tired limbs, and wiggled your arm a bit. A jingling noise, a tightness on your wrist; a shackle and chain.

“Are you wakin’ up now, doll?”

 _Bucky?_ you tried to speak, but your lips wouldn’t move. You were nearly paralyzed, but conscious enough to move your arm again, shaking the chain louder this time.

“Good,” you heard him reply. “I’ll be honest, the drugs were a compromise for me. I want you to be awake for this.”

Your legs were pushed wider apart. Something hot was pushing against your— no, that can’t be right. This can’t be happening. This isn’t happening.

A shift inside you. He was inside you. You tried to kick him away but all that came of it was a twitch in your calf.

“That all the fight you got, sweetheart?” Bucky chuckled. You could feel his hands on your hips, pulling you into him each time he thrusted forward. You were thankful for the numbness, because you knew this would be painful without it; you could feel how far his intrusion was stretching you, how deep he was inside you. So deep that you could feel it in your stomach.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

The headboard slammed into the concrete wall with every thrust, the sound marking each time he buried himself as deep as he could go. He was so impressed that you could take all of him, even though it would probably be challenging for a version of you that was fully lucid. There had been a little blood after Steve was finished with you, so he knew you were being pushed beyond your limits. But he also knew you could take it.

Well, he knew you had no choice but to take it. So maybe not so much that you could, but that you would.

“So tight, doll, especially when you try to fight it,” he praised, groaning when your walls pulsed around him again. “You came when you were knocked out— twice. Wanna see how many times I can make you come when you’re awake?”

You fought the instinct to writhe in protest, knowing now that it only egged him on. 

“There’s a good girl,” he groaned, “just lay there and take it, honey. I’m just sorry you can’t feel all of me like you know you want to. The last of the tranquilizer should wear off soon…”

No, no, that’s the only thing making this tolerable, you realized. “No…” you managed to mumble aloud, though it was broken and nearly inaudible.

A harsh slap landed on your ass and your body jerked with the pain.

“What’s that, doll? Can’t hear you,” he mocked. 

“Bucky…” you murmured, still barely able to believe that he was doing this. He’d acted weird around you a few times, Steve had told you it wasn’t a big deal—

 _Steve…_ Steve would help you.

“Steve?” you slurred.

“What is it, pet?” his voice echoed from behind you.

_He’s already here?_

The realization made your gut sink. He was already here. _Your turn_ , you remembered someone saying; it was him. He’d been here a long time, hadn’t he?

“Want me instead, huh? Buck’s not doin’ it for ya?” Steve laughed.

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky groaned. “She’s gonna cream on my cock any second, I can tell.”

“Go ahead then,” Steve encouraged you, “come for him if you like it so much.”

“No…” you managed to sigh again, but it wasn’t to them this time; it was to yourself. You needed to stop this, because Bucky was right and you weren’t ready to cope with that in this moment. You needed to hate this, it needed to hurt. And both of those things were true… but you were going to come in spite of it. Or, perhaps, because of it. 

You started to sob as your mind warred with your body, as pleasure and fear and dread and disgust were all overshadowed by a deep primal need.

Bucky leaned down, his body crushing yours as his teeth nipped at your neck. “You’re drooling all over the mattress, sweetheart; our brainless little fuckdoll, so stuffed with cock you can’t think.”

A tingle ran up your spine so strongly that your back arched involuntarily, pushing his cock even deeper into you. Bucky grinned and you would’ve grimaced if you could move your face that much. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? We knew you needed to let go, but you would never do it on your own. That’s what the drugs were for, to loosen you up a bit. But you’re awake now, and you’re finally realizing how good it is to be owned, aren’t you? Nobody’s here but us, baby, we won’t tell anyone how much you love it. It’ll be our little secret.”

Out of nowhere, you came. It was dulled and distant as it fought against the effects of the drugs, but undeniable. You felt hot all of a sudden, like you would burn up, as you shivered and tightened involuntarily. You could really feel him now, every ridge and vein, every detail sliding along your insides and stretching you impossibly wide. It felt like it wouldn’t stop so long as he didn’t stop fucking you; your skin erupted into goosebumps, even though you felt anything but cold.

“Just like that, doll… so fuckin’ good,” he groaned, the deep timbre of his voice reverberating through your bones. “Squeezin’ me so goddamn tight, I could come right now—”

“No!” you yelped.

“Is that the only word you know?” he hissed.

“Not… not inside…” you murmured. 

“Not inside? Doll, Stevie already filled this filthy little cunt,” Bucky informed you with a purr. “You couldn’t even tell, huh? Don’t worry, you’re gonna feel it this time.”

You whimpered but couldn’t put a sentence together, focusing most on not moaning every time he thrusted into you; his balls slapping into your clit was just enough sensation to keep you on the edge, but his thick head massaging your g-spot was too intense to ignore.

When you opened your eyes, you could see Bucky’s long hair falling in front of your face, and his hand reaching out to interlace his fingers with yours. How could he do something so intimate, like he couldn’t feel the restraint around your wrist as he did it?

“I’m close, sweetheart, you’re gonna make me come,” he grinned, and it was weirdly prideful. Like he knew that some part of you craved for his approval. Of course you did; he was your superior, your Sergeant, your boss. You just didn’t intend for this to be the way you got it. 

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

You bit down on your lip to keep quiet, hoping you could give no reaction at all. It didn’t work, because just as he’d promised, you could feel his cock flexing and pulsing, you could feel his seed pumping into you. A groan of protest slipped from your lips, louder than you’d expected. It seemed to go on forever, or maybe it was just because you knew the potential this had… he’d said Steve had come inside you, too. You just hoped they’d let you go in time to get a Plan B. Surely they were going to let you go soon, now that he was done and they’d both had their turn.

The idea of them taking turns with your body made you feel sick. So did the rush of hot liquid that oozed out of you as Bucky pulled his cock out.

“Can you go again, Buck?” Steve asked gruffly.

“Sure,” Bucky answered, seemingly just as curious as you were as to why he would ask that.

“Get under her,” he demanded.

“Wh… what…?” you moaned sleepily, trying to understand what was happening. You were being lifted and manhandled, limp in his arms, as Bucky slipped under your body and wrapped his arms around you. Your head laid against his chest as you pulled at your restraints again, more determined than before but just as fruitless.

Another weight moved in behind you; Steve, of course. You could tell by the little laugh he made as his rough hands moved up the backs of your legs.

“Your pussy looks completely ruined,” Steve informed you, “like it was meant to be.”

He reached down and gathered some of the come that had leaked out of you— yours, Bucky’s and his own all mixed together— on two of his fingers and pushed it back into you. You winced and struggled, even just his fingers big enough to stretch you. Then again, anything was big enough to reignite the pain in your sore channel by this point.

“But this hole is still untouched,” he added, his fingers slipping out of you and trailing up to— _oh_.

“N-no,” you moaned quietly, “not there…”

“Not where, honey?” Steve taunted, his wet fingers drawing circles over your puckered opening.

“Not… not in my ass,” you pleaded weakly. You could hear Bucky’s heartbeat get faster next to your ear. “You can use my pussy again just… not there, please.”

“Oh, so generous,” Steve grinned, but his amusement turned to anger as he slapped the inside of your thigh. You squealed with the pain, jerking inside Bucky’s embrace, and Steve hit you a few more times. “Bargaining with your body as if it’s yours in the first place. Stupid whore. _Both_ these holes are _mine_ , you understand?”

You cried out when he hit you again, the telltale burning of oncoming tears starting to sting the backs of your eyes. But you refused to cry.

“Do you understand?” he repeated, firmer.

“Yes, Captain!” you blurted out, an old habit from when you were at work. You felt your face burn with shame as both of them laughed at your obedience.

“Such a good soldier,” Steve praised. “I know you can take it, baby, if you just relax and let it feel good. I’ll make it good for you. Buck’s gonna keep that greedy little cunt full, too; won’t you, Sarge?”

“Yes, Cap,” Bucky grinned, rubbing his cock through your swollen folds again. You hadn’t anticipated that their stamina would apply to this. _They’re going to keep me here for a while, aren’t they?_

As Bucky teased your clit with his fat and leaking head, Steve pushed his fingers into your hole. You tried to relax through the burn, gasping and groaning in spite of yourself.

“Ever been touched here before?” Steve asked, curling his fingers inside you until you let out a little moan. “Doesn’t seem like it. You were always hard at work, never had time for a boyfriend did you? Not one that knew how to treat you right, at least.”

“Is this your idea… of treating me right?” you hissed through heavy breaths. “Knocking me out? Chaining me up?”

“That was just the only way to get you to let us take care of you,” Bucky explained. “ _This_ is treating you right.”

Before you could ask what he was referring to, both of them pressed their cocks into your holes. Bucky’s cock slid in with a hint of pain, but Steve’s hit more resistance— not that that stopped him.

You screamed, knocked out of the last of your drug-induced haze and thrown head-first into reality. Sick, stinging, sharp reality. Your arms pulled at the chains as your legs kicked wildly. Steve grabbed your ankles as they swung by, pushing your legs up and holding them down until you were forced to straddle Bucky. The new angle made you feel somehow more exposed to both of them.

“Shut up and take it,” Steve groaned darkly. They both pushed in deeper, their cocks getting thicker the further down you got, and your eyes rolled back into your head. 

“That’s it, just let go, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered. “You can take it, you were made for us, you can take it…”

You were too overwhelmed to process his words, though, as they kept filling you and you wondered if it would ever stop. You wondered if you wanted it to stop, even though it was painful and degrading and beyond twisted.

“Almost done, honey, you’re takin’ us so well,” Steve cooed.

“She might pass out, Steve,” Bucky realized as he examined your face, tilting your head up to look at him.

“Maybe then she’ll stop fighting,” he shrugged in reply.

Bucky was buried all the way into you, but there was still some of Steve left to take and you were sure it wouldn’t fit. You already felt so full that you could barely breathe. Just to rub it in, Steve slammed that last inch into you, knocking the wind out of your lungs.

“Fuck,” Steve sighed, “you feel so good, babygirl. The others call you a tightass behind your back, did you know that? They don’t know how right they are…”

“Talk to me, soldier; are you still with us?” Bucky asked, slapping your cheek lightly to get your attention. You nodded quickly. “Feel how full you are, doll?” You nodded again. “You like it, don’t you?”

You stayed silent this time. 

“No need to pretend, honey, we can tell,” Steve groaned. “You’re dripping all over the both of us, and your cute little ass is clenching around me.”

“Just say it,” Bucky moaned. “Say you love it.”

“I… I love it,” you stammered, hoping that it was just to appease them.

“Then ride our cocks, like the little slut you are,” Steve demanded, smacking your ass one more time. You tried to lift your hips, shuddering with the way it moved both of them inside you, but it was so difficult with your weak and aching muscles. When you did it again, you fell suddenly with a wavering groan.

“Too weak, baby? You’re so pathetic; let me show you how,” Steve offered, grabbing your hips tightly and lifting them with almost no effort. You moaned, properly, as he used your body and dropped you up and down on his and Bucky’s cocks roughly. “The least you could do is sit up; go on, put your hands on Buck’s shoulders and arch that back, show me how bad you want it.”

The chains were long enough that you could do it, though looking down at Bucky and the metal cuffs on your wrist was a lot to take in. With a groan of pain, your wobbling arms lifted you up.

“I knew you could be a good girl,” Steve sighed, moving your body faster against his as his grip left bruises in the shape of his fingertips on your skin.

Bucky reached up and wrapped his cold metal hand around your neck, choking you suddenly. Both men groaned as the loss of air made you flutter around them. “Fuck, you like that, huh? You like getting choked, doll? Dirty slut.”

When he finally let go, it was like all the sounds that had been caught in your throat came out at once. A groan, a sigh, a moan, and a sob churned together to make something inhuman and debasing. They were fucking you like animals, you were shackled and bound like an animal, and now you sounded like an animal.

“Do you wanna breathe, doll? Or do you wanna come?” Bucky growled. 

“I wanna… I wanna come,” you moaned. The hand on your neck tightened again, and the tingles of lost sensation spread over your body quickly. You were so close to coming again that you could barely imagine how it happened so fast. They were reaching every sensitive spot inside you— rather, they were turning every spot inside you into a sensitive one. The loss of air only pushed you closer, and you wanted to scream but all you could do was dig your fingernails into Bucky’s shoulders as it hit you hard. You went completely limp in their arms, only Bucky’s hand holding you upright. He relaxed his grip, still tight enough to keep you completely aware of his power over you, but loose enough that you could breathe.

“Don’t stop coming, sweetheart, I love seeing you do it,” Steve beamed. “You can give us a few more before we’re done— right, Buck?”

“I don’t know man, she feels really good,” Bucky moaned, choking you again so you wouldn’t interrupt their conversation.

“Get it together, man,” Steve teased, “you can’t get all sentimental on me again.”

“I can’t help it, okay? Been waiting for this for so long…” Bucky trailed off, or maybe it was just that your hearing was fading out as the loss of air pushed you towards the beckoning darkness.

You gasped when he let go again, your moans turning into sobs and tears finally rolling down your cheeks. You’d sworn you wouldn’t let them see you cry, but you couldn’t even remember that now.

“Such a cute little crybaby,” Steve purred, slamming into you faster. “Can’t take it anymore, huh? It’s too much for you?”

“Please…” you whispered, so hoarse that you couldn’t recognize it as yourself.

“‘Please’ what, doll?” Bucky pressed, massaging your neck in his palm.

You didn’t know what you were begging for, truly. Bucky choked you again, grinning up at you and fucking you rougher than before.

“I know what you want: you wanna come again, yeah? So needy… this’ll be, what, the fifth today? Go ahead, princess, show us how bad you need us.”

They all started to blend together after that. Just one big haze, interlaced with so much sensation that you couldn’t parse any of it into separate incidents. Steve leaned forward to suck a mark on the back of your neck; Bucky used his free hand to twist your nipples and slap your tits, before moving down to roughly rub your aching clit with his thumb. Bucky came first but stayed inside while Steve roughly pumped into your ass. Without the distraction of Bucky’s movement inside you, you became more aware of how far Steve’s cock was stretching you. He came with a cry and Bucky’s fingers pulled another orgasm from you, too. He never stopped rubbing you there, not even when they’d both stopped moving and you were too exhausted to do anything but take it. It made your body jolt even though your muscles ached and begged for rest. You vaguely remembered begging for rest, too, but you didn’t get it until Bucky was satisfied.

When they both pulled out, you could feel the hot sticky mess gush from your holes; it was disgusting, and yet you felt a weak pang of arousal run up your spine. Bucky slipped out from under you with an exhausted groan of his own, leaving you to flop down onto the bed lifelessly. 

“Get some rest, honey,” Steve encouraged. “We’ll help you shower when you wake up.”

Any other day and you would’ve needed to shower first before you could fall asleep again, not to mention having your wrists freed from the chains. But you were already nearly gone by this point, your eyes heavy again as your mind went blank.

The last thing you heard was a heavy steel door slamming shut: _thunk._


End file.
